


Am I supposed to be scared right now?

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: The Relationships of Species [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Established Benny/Zara, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Goosebumps books, Hide and Seek, Horny Benny, Horny Zara, Making Out, Play Fighting, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in Zara changed. Her pupils swallowing most of her lime green eyes and she purred like a kitten in Benny’s ear, “Catch me if you can!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I supposed to be scared right now?

**Author's Note:**

> See this picture to understand how I have the MOL Bunker set up in this verse~~  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/d5aa9aa158e11f8847f2063516e37efd/tumblr_nxzvtfyrl41ueqih0o1_540.jpg
> 
> Benny and Zara are established in this one.

Benny sat on a couch in the Men of Letters library, next to him his girlfriend Zara is snuggled into his chest and reading the newest ‘Goosebumps’ book. She says she reads them for humor; laughing at everything the author gets wrong. Zara also reads the books to applaud the few things he’s gotten right. She had already had to take a break from the book twice due to giggle fits. Benny could feel the third one coming on; Zara is shaking with held in giggles and her breaths have begun speed up.

“Alright” Benny let out a breathy chuckle “What’s this one about?” Zara’s light giggles turned into full on laughter and gasping breaths. Once she had calmed down some, Zara looked up at Benny and doubled over in laughter again.

The vampire was confused to say the least, but when he went to grab the book from the floor where Zara had dumped it, his hand was smacked and the book was picked up. Zara had closed to book and sat on it before Benny could see the cover. She gave Benny a smug grin before smoothing out the shirt she’d stolen from Benny the night before.

“You think that’s gonna stop me?” Benny asked with his own smug grin and simultaneously running a hand down Zara’s back, stopping just below the small of her back. Zara narrowed her eyes at Benny, he used this to his advantage. Quickly, he dove his hand between the couch cushions and Zara’s loose fitting jeans; Benny’s smug grin went from ear to ear when Zara yelped.

Once he had his hand on the book he yanked it out from under his girlfriend's butt and started flipping through the book, skimming for key words. Before he could find any though, Zara had tackled him off the couch. Luckily Benny cushioned her fall. The fall had also been enough of a distraction to snatch back the book and make a run for it.

Benny recovered quickly enough to see Zara sprint around the corner and a very confused Garth turn the corner; narrowly dodging being rammed into. He looked at Benny, clearly looking for an explanation. All he got from Benny was a shrug before watching him jog around the corner Zara had turned and headed after his, very sneaky when she wanted to be, girlfriend.

~****~

After nearly running into Garth, Zara runs as fast as she can, to her old room and shoves the book under the mattress. After the book is hidden she runs throughout the bunker, it felt like she was playing a game of supernatural hide-and-seek-tag.

Zara rounds another corner. At the other end she sees Benny, but he hasn’t spotted her yet, so Zara slips into one of the Men of Letters many hall closets. She hears Benny’s light sock-covered feet walk across the hardwood floor. Her breath hitches when the footsteps stop in front of the closet; she gets herself ready to pounce.

The door is flung open, the door knob hitting the hallway wall. Zara pounces, jumping high and forward, towards Benny. He’d been expecting the pounce, catching her 5’ 9” body with ease. Reality seemed to slip away from these two lovers.

It came flooding back for Benny when Zara closed the gap between them. She parted her lips, allowing the vampire's tongue to slide in and explore.

Reality came back to Zara when Benny’s tongue slid into her mouth. Slowly, and very sneakily, Zara unbuckled, and buckled Benny’s belt around the hall closets door knob and tied pieces of his shirt to the belt; making a harness-type-garment. Now she just needed an out to get Benny chasing her again.

As if on cue, Sam comes around the corner. He instantly turned tomato red and cleared his throat. The couple didn’t separate completely at first, but after a few sappy moments of looking into each other's eyes, something in Zara changed. Her pupils swallowing most of her lime green eyes and she purred like a kitten in Benny’s ear, “Catch me if you can!” 

Zara wiggled her way out of Benny’s grip and walked, with a little more hip movement than absolutely necessary, around into the next corridor. Once in that corridor she back to full sprint throughout the bunker. As she went she left little trail of breadcrumbs. She’d run her fingers over the wall for smell or take off Benny’s shirt, revealing the plain black tank top she’d been wearing underneath. She’d leave it on the floor for, hopefully, Benny to find. 

Zara circled the bunker four times before going to her final destination; Benny’s room. It’s located at the very back of the bunker and big enough to fit his nest- like bed. The bed looks like something she would have read in one Becky’s fan fictions about… weird… animalistic… Dean and Sam…. Though, Zara can’t complain about the nest, it’s nice to sleep in a large-ish bed of blankets and pillows on the floor.

Zara arrives at Benny and her’s room and pushes open the door, silently scanning the room. When She is entirely in the room, she realizes the nest is bigger. It looks like it could fit two people, more, comfortably. From behind Zara hears Benny, she turns to look at him he looks like, in Zara’s opinion, a sexy wrecked. His hair is rumpled and shirt untucked; Zara also notes that his belt is gone. Probably still stuck to the door if she tied it correctly. 

Without second thought, Zara walks to Benny and kisses him. They’re sloppy, wet kisses with passion and heat. 

The last complete conscious memory Zar has of that day is Benny laying her down in the middle of the nest. He loomed over her with lust blown eyes and a hand on the small of her back. All Zara can do is kiss Benny till her lungs scream for air.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a second part to this, but for now it's complete!
> 
> Please do excuse any errors... I wrote this at 3-4 in the morning.


End file.
